


R.E.M

by Sthujess



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthujess/pseuds/Sthujess
Summary: Things changed between them in her dreams first.





	R.E.M

“Harry I can’t breathe” I tried to mumble with his tongue shoved in my mouth. 

As unpleasant as it may sound, Harry was the most delicious meal I’ve ever had, and I mean that quite literally. He lifted himself up pulling away from me. I took the deepest breath allowing some air into my lungs after being deprived from it for the last 20 minutes. 

Deciding that was enough air and that my lungs would just have to be strong, I grabbed two fist full of the collar of his t-shirt, roughly pulling him back down making our lips crash together again. 

Harry flipped us over swiftly so that I was laying on top of him. Smiling at each other for a second I bent down kissing my way down his neck. 

“Uma?” I thought I heard him say.

“Hm?” I hummed against his neck between nibbles. 

“UMA!” 

My eyes flew open as I gasped for air. I cursed at myself when I realized I was alone in my bed and I was just having another dream. 

That was the third one this week and it was only Wednesday. Ever since Harry and I had accidentally, unwilling, regretfully, (at least that’s what we told ourselves) hooked up last week, I hadn’t been able to get it out of my head. 

“Uma aren’t you going to let me in?” I heard Harry’s voice coming from outside my door.

Getting up from my bed I went to open the door for him. Rubbing my sleepy eyes I let him in. 

“I called for you like fives times, I almost went to go sleep at Ursula’s” Harry joked and I crinkled my nose at the thought. 

“Sorry, I heard you but I thought I was only dreaming” I say handing him a pillow and a blanket. Harry often showed up like this in the middle of the night when things weren’t ok at home so naturally I didn’t question why he was here.

“Dreaming of me captain, is that right?” Harry said sounding amused making me roll my eyes. 

“You’d love that wouldn’t you?” I said tapping his face before pushing him to his side of the bed. 

He chuckled before we both laid down with our backs facing each other. I was drifting back to sleep, hopeful that Harry wouldn’t sneak his way back into my dreams. 

My light slumber was interrupted though by Harry’s constant shifting in the bed and loud groaning. I tried to ignore it but it was impossible to sleep. 

“Ughhh” Harry groaned and flipped over for the thousandth times. 

“Harry Hook I’m trying to sleep and you wont stay still” I shouted.

“Sorry” he mumbled into his pillow.

“What is the problem” I asked sitting up in the bed.

“Remember this morning when I fought that idiot who tried to walk in between us?” Harry asked.

“Yeah” I laughed recalling how him and Harry rolled around on the ground trying to beat each other up. 

“I really hurt my back I’ve been in pain ever since you pulled me off of that scum” 

“Oh” I sighed. Harry groaned in pain again trying to make himself comfortable in the bed.

I felt sympathy for my best friend. Of course if we had the luxury of the people of Arudon I’d give him some medicine to heal his pain but since we’re Isle kids we learned at an early age to heal our pains and illness on our own... or we just die. Harry wouldn’t die from a back pain thats for sure but I didn’t like to see him in pain. 

I raised an eyebrow, a thought coming to mind. “Lay on your stomach ... Im going to give you a massage” I said casually although my heart was racing as he looked up at me curiously.

“You’re going to what?” He asked lifting his eyebrows in surprise.

“Don’t make it a big deal Harry, you give me massages all the time... plus I’ll never sleep if you wont stop complaining about your pain” I sassed motioning him to flip over. 

In all honesty the thought of my hands on Harry’s body caused an excitement in me that I’d never admit to him. I didn’t have to admit it though because the little smirk on his face as he turned to lay on his stomach let me know that he knew I wasn’t doing this out of the kindness of my heart. 

Harry was laying on his stomach now in the middle of the bed with his head resting in his folded arms. 

Gulping I kneeled in the bed at his side. I took a deep breath before sliding my hands underneath his t-shirt and massaging my way up to his shoulders. 

I felt him relax as I continued to run my hands up and down his back. I was trying to be as gentle as possible which was definitely not in my nature.

I pushed his t-shirt up exposing most of his back to me. I felt the shift in the air as I felt the goosebumps rising on every inch of his skin. 

“Are you cold?” I asked teasingly, very well aware that the goosebumps had little to do with the temperature.

“No” he said quickly in a sleepy-ish voice that drove me crazy. 

“Well then why do you have all these goosebumps” I asked running my fingertips down his sides. 

I could hear him mumbling curse word to himself causing me to giggle. 

Feeling more confident now I spoke again as my hands continued to massage his back and shoulders. “Take your shirt off.” I said.

He lifted his head looking back at me suspiciously.

“How am I supposed to give you a proper massage if I cannot even see you’re entire back?” I argued already starting to lift his shirt up until I pulled it off.

After a few minutes of massaging his lower back, I thought of what would be my next move. Holding my breath, fearing what his reaction would be, I lifted my leg up carefully and straddled his bottom.

“Uma-“ Harry said in a warning tone.

“Relax” I whispered feeling his shoulders tense up again from our current position. Massaging his shoulders I gently let my body sink down with my knees at his sides. 

My hands moved in circles applying pressure with my fingertips. I could feel how unsteady his breathing was which only encouraged me more.

With little hesitation I bent down adding my lips to the equation. I kissed my way from his shoulders to the back of his neck slowly.

I felt him shiver as he realized what I was doing. He wiggled underneath me until somehow he managed to flip himself around, laying on his back now. 

“My back pains went away now... I think that’s enough” Harry said looking up at me now that I was straddling the front side of his body.

The way his eyes sparkled with excitement as he racked them over my body contradicted his words of disapproval. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to keep going? I mean- it sounded like you were in a lot of pain” I said smiling down at him innocently.

Smiling back at me, he grabbed my thighs making me sink my body further into his. 

I went in to kiss his neck again feeling him grip my thighs tighter as I bit down on his skin. After a while he pulled my face out of his neck. He held my face up to his making our eyes lock.

Feeling my body heat up I leaned in closer anticipating the kiss that I’d been literally dreaming about ever since last week. 

But instead of kissing me he let go of my face making me furrow my eyebrows together in question. 

“Uma I thought you said what we did last week was a mistake” Harry sighed. 

Sitting up I sighed as well. “It was a mistake” I said

“Then what are we doing?” He asked looking up at me. 

“I- I don’t know... I just-“ I sighed starting to climb off of him but he grabbed my arms making me stay where I was. His words and his actions, once again not correlating. He sat up so that we were face to face. 

“Im sorry” I said not really knowing what I was apologizing for. Maybe for being all over him after I told him it would never happen again. Even villains know that mixed signals are far from polite. 

“You want to know something Uma?” He asked pulling me closer to him if that was even possible. “It was never a mistake to me.” He said looking into my eyes. 

“Oh” I said. After the very brave and lustful show I had just put on I couldn’t believe how I became a nervous wreck in a matter of seconds. 

Harry didn’t allow me to move from on top of him. He held our bodies impossibly close. I was the one questioning his intentions now as he let his lingering hands roam my body, traveling up my thighs to my ass and trailing my spine. I couldn’t keep still, squirming from the feeling of his hands on my body.

I soon realized that this was payback for the “massage” I was just giving him a minute ago.

I tried to close the only gap between us by trying to kiss him for the second time tonight but he avoided my lips and kissed my check instead causing me to get frustrated.

I leaned in again and he repeated the same action, kissing the tip of my nose this time. Huffing out of annoyance, I grabbed his exploring hands and pulled them from underneath my shirt. 

“Harry stop playing around” 

“I don’t know what you mean Captain” Harry said freeing his hands from my grasp and continuing his explorations on my body. 

“Why won’t you kiss me?” 

“Because you’ll only regret it in the morning” Harry responded, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“No... I won’t” I said.

“Yes...you will” he said dismissively. His fascination with my body was distracting him from paying any attention to what I was saying.

“No harry I wont” I said grabbing his face firmly in my hands to keep his eyes up and focused on mine. “You want to know how I know I won’t regret it?” 

Leaning his head on my hand his eyes changed from lust to adoration as he stared at me waiting for me to continue. 

“I’ve kissed you every night in my dreams this week” I confessed honestly. I couldn’t believe I was telling Harry this. 

His eyes widened at my words clearly not being able to believe it himself. 

“Have you really?” He asked. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to smile.

I nodded quickly.

“Whats gotten into you?” Harry asked referring to how unusual this all was of me. 

Harry and I had been almost caught up in situations like this plenty of times but there was always a lack of emotion on my end. Honestly there was a lack of emotion to everything I did, or at least thats what I wanted people to believe.

This whole feelings thing was new to me and being able to willingly expressing that to Harry had us both in a state of shock. 

“I honestly don’t know” I chuckled.

“I don’t know either but I like it” He said before finally letting his lips brush over mine gently.

I tilted my head deepening the kiss. Harry laid back down pulling me down with him making sure to keep our lips locked together and all I could do was hope to satan that this wasn’t just another dream although it very much felt like one.


End file.
